Jin Arizuka %
Jin Arizuka (有塚 陣 Arizuka Jin) is an antagonist in Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier. Appearance Personality Considering himself to be king, Jin appears as a confident and arrogant child who views no one as equal. He is interested in Momiji Satomura, thinking that she is the only one worthy enough to be beside him, to the point that he is quite obsessed with her. Despite Mimiji's rejection, he still tries to invite her to his side every time they meet. He realizes that Odin is much stronger than him, but still wants to overthrow him by defeating other participants of Ragnarök. Synopsis Despite his young appearance, Jin Arizuka is in fact the Game Master of Ragnarök, being able to call forth Eye Space and change the rules at will. Unlike most participants, he does not have something to protect but rather, wants to prove that he is more powerful than Odin. At some time before the beginning of the story, Jin received his Magic Armmament from Odin and was given the task of gathering participants for Ragnarök; he was also granted the right to call forth Eye Space at will. Jin managed to gather 10 more combatants and explained the rule, but instead of making them fight each other, he persuaded them to be his followers, so that he could defeat Odin. Only two took up his offer, the rest fought for themselves. Jin especially spent a lot of time to persuade Momiji Satomura, but all she gave him was a cold and disgusted attitude. Jin officially started Ragnarök on the day Momiji was having a date with Reiji Yoshino, her classmate. But when he triggered Eye Space, even Reiji was dragged in, making him the 13th participants of Ragnarök, an irregularity. Jin ordered Kengo Kirisaki to clean up since the appearance of No.13 was a hindrance to his plan. However, Kengo failed and became the first sacrifice. With the first round finished, Jin bid his time inside Idavoll (始まりの大地（イザヴェル）''izaveru''; Norse for Splendour Plain, Japanese for Land of the Beginning) while trying to train Hagane Todoroki, his only follower left. However, Jin doubted if they could actually co-operate since Hagane's attack did not vary too much but damage the surrounding too seriously. Nevertheless, he believed that he could make up her his partner's incompetence. Jin looked for Momiji again and intended to persuade her with force, but of course, the girl denied since her best friend Nagisa Suzushiro was also involved, and Jin had no intention to protect her. Jin ordered Hagane to take Momiji down while he empowered him with his Concepts. Momiji lost to Hagane, but before her Magic Armament was destroyed, Nagisa awakened her power and defeated Hagane with a single strike, surprising Jin since his Concept lost to Nagisa's absolute-kill ability. With Momiji not heeding his call, Jin targeted Reiji, Momiji's love interest and the irregularity of the ceremony. However, he was interrupted by Walküre, another combatant. Jin was not able to repel her since he could not figure out what her power was. He retreated when Keisuke Sanada and Hinako Takamine became the next sacrifices. From that point onward, he spent a lot of time to investigate Walküre. For a long time, Jin did not activate Eye Space. He only started heading out again when he realized who Walküre was. He found her at the park with Reiji and challenged her, but she easily incapacitated him with her Magic Armament. She then left to propose an alliance with Reiji, but was turned down. With the result putting her in a bad mood, she ripped Jin apart, killing him. Jin appeared again when Reiji used his ability in the final battle against Odin, although his power did not work. After Reiji used his ultimate magic in the finale of the story, it seems Jin, Kengo and Hagane became good friends. Powers&Abilities Armaments *'Gjallahorn' (ギャラルホルン gyararuhorun): Jin's weapon takes form of a red cell phone with black fire-like decorating. Its offensive power limited to only manipulating fire, but its true ability allows him, the Game Master to set up absolute rules that others have to obey. Utilizing this, Jin can either set himself to be invincible or his attack unblockable, rendering his enemies' every course of actions useless. The only way to oppose this ability is to counter with higher magical power; in other words, using sheer power to break through the rules. Runes *'Arcadiajinx' (曇りなき真実の嘘（アルケイディアジンクス） arukeidiajinkusu; English for'' Arcadia Jinx'', Japanese for Lie of Unclouded Truth): Jin's magic allows him to create absolute rules that other combatants have to obey. He usually uses this power to render himself invulnerable to certain attacks. This power cannot brings back the dead or killing a person directly. Instead, should he wants to kill someone, he has to do it the longer way. For instance, he has to make his opponent completely vulnerble to his attack. Category:Fortissimo's antagonists Category:Magus